Alpha and Omega The New Beginning
by NatashaXAlphaWolfX
Summary: One day Cameron has a nightmare about his mate Natasha dying right infront of him but sometimes a nightmare can become real will he save his mates future and discover a shocking surprise at the end or will Natasha die and leave Cameron with the thought of being alone forever (M for Lemons violence and possible language)
1. The Nightmare

Hello everyone natasha here finally got a story up yay well not mutch to say other then iam writing this story with camxalphawolfx aka Cameron

(Camerons pov)

I woke up in my den, but out of nowhere I heard a scream. It was high pitched, but within the sound of utter terror I also heard my name.

It sounded feminine and then it became clear who it was "Natasha" I said with wide eyes. Within seconds I was heading towards the direction the scream came from. As I came running into a clearing I saw four wolves. I know for sure that one of them was natasha but I didn't recognize the other three. Never mind that Natasha was in trouble and I didn't want these wolves to hurt my mate. I jumped on the wolf who was holding natasha down then the next and the next till they were all dead. I spit on them and give them a look of no remorce "good riddance" I walk up to Natasha her face bloody her eyes heavy and her body half limp. "you didn't keep your promise Cameron"

"Natasha I..." "I love you Cameron" she grabs my head and pulls my muzzle to hers as we share a passionate kiss our last one. I watch as she lays on the ground " na...natasha...NATASHA NOOOOOOOO!"

( FLASHBACK )

I look at Natasha she is laying on the ground still asleep I smile and padded out the den to watch the sunrise. A few minutes later she wakes up and comes out to join me. "Hey Cameron I need you to make me a promise" "Ok" she grabs the back of my head pushes me closer to hers as we stare in each others eyes she says "Promise me that we will be together forever and that you will always be by my side." I look at her and smile " I promise"

( END OF FLASHBACK )

Hope you all enjoyed make sure to leave a review and pm me if you want also dont forget to check out Cameron's account camxalphawolfx see you all in the next chapter


	2. Waking Up

Hello everyone Natasha here bringing you all a new chapter enjoy

(Camerons pov)

I woke up and looked to my left to see Natasha sleeping peacefully. I sigh in relief to find out it was only a nightmare. " I will never break the promise Natasha I swear I wont " I walk to the entrance of my den only to be blinded by the light. " Damn its bright " I try not to yell so i don't wake Natasha up. I sit and look down to see the rest of my pack doing there daily routines. I go back into my den and wake Natasha up "Natasha wake up" I say while shaking her body. she soon starts to stir awake and stretches with a yawn. "Good morning Cameron," "Good morning Natasha." "Hey Tasha iam going to go get some water you wanna come with me?" "Sure." We head down the hill to go to a pond to get some water. I lap up some water while Natasha does the same then I sit down next to the edge of the pond. I soon remember the Nightmare I had last night and my smile turns into a look of sadness.

(Natasha's pov)

"Are you ok Cameron?" "I had a really bad nightmare last night" he says with a single tear falling from his face. "What was it about?"

(10 minutes later)

Cameron has just finished telling me about his nightmare he is now starting to cry, I dont blame him the thought of loosing him is unbearable to me to. I hug him and tell him that will never happen. he soon stops crying and we head back to the den. "Hey Cameron!"

"What is it?" he asks. "I was wonder if um well its almost spring," I was starting to blush " umm I was wondering if um you wanted to uhhh, start a family" I say, my heart pounding my chest feels like its about to burst. "Sure" I start to smile and I tackle him to the ground. He just chuckles at my reaction. "But not tonight" he says winking at me. "oh shut up" I say giggling. I get off him and we continue our walk back to our den. we soon arrive and lay down on the floor. "goodnight Natasha" "Goodnight to you to Cameron"

(Camerons pov)

I wake up To a loud scream. I look to my left to see Natasha jumping up from the scream to. We exit my den and go towards the scream to see a couple of our wolves getting killed by a group of five other wolves. Me and Natasha kill four of the wolves while Natasha holds the fifth one down. "Who sent you?" I ask. "The leader of the southern pack" he says scared. I bite his neck and we leave him there to die. We soon go back to my den to sleep some more.

Hope you all enjoyed dont forget to review or pm me and I will see you all in the next chapter goodnight :)


	3. The Trek And The Disappearance

hello everyone Natasha and cameron here bringing you all another chapter of the new beginning enjoy

(Natasha's POV)

As I wake up I cant help but think about what that wolf said (The leader of the southern pack) I wake Cameron up and tell him we need to head south. He yawns and we start heading out. "Jason watch the pack while were out" Cameron orders his second in command. "Yes sir." We run south in search of this southern pack.

(Cameron's POV 1 hour later)

Were almost halfway there when Natasha stops running I stop to and go to her. She is panting, " can we take a break for a little while Cameron?" "Sure." We finally catch our breath and start running again. A few hours later we are at the southern pack boarders. I stop and gasp at the horrible sight, there are decomposed bodies every where. Then it all hits me this was were i grew up as a pup but also were my parents died. I soon feel a single tear fall from my eye but soon iam crying. Natasha joins in knowing what happened here as well my family was great friends with her family and there dead. I stop crying and nuzzle Natasha she also stops crying and we keep heading south. Soon we get thirsty and head to a watering hole, Natasha takes a drink but I think of a mischievous plan. I push her in the water and fall flat on my face laughing. "What the hell was that for" Natasha yells. "Sorry" I say drooping my head. I soon feel a paw on my leg and I look up to see her with an evil grin on her face."What are you..." I say not being able to finish my sentence as she pulls me into the water. I swim back up to the surface, " ha ha very funny" " I know that is why I did it" she says giggling. She gets out of the water and I dive under to find some fish a catch two and resubmerge, only to find that Natasha is not there. "Oh no"

Hope you all enjoyed goodnight


End file.
